Gravity Suit
The Gravity Suit (グラビティスーツ Gurabiti Sūtsu) (Gravity Feature in Metroid: Other M) is an upgrade for Samus Aran's Power Suit. As its name implies, the Gravity Suit is known for negating gravitational effects such as zero gravity in space. The Gravity Suit enhancement is obtained after the Varia Suit; the addition turns sections of Samus’s armor purple, reduces the damage she takes (to a greater extent than the Varia alone), and allows her to move in fluid unhindered by the resistance and pressure it would normally exert. In Metroid Prime, the Gravity Suit also enhances the visor so it can give a better, clearer view while underwater. In Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Zero Mission (but not Metroid Prime or Metroid: Other M), the Gravity Suit also negates damage sustained from contact with magma. In Super Metroid, Metroid: Other M and Metroid: Zero Mission, it is the final suit Samus acquires. The Gravity Feature in Other M works like the Hazard Shield in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, in that the Power Suit is covered with an aura when the upgrade is used on certain environments. There is also an aura depicted around the Varia Suit in artwork in Metroid 's manual, and the Phazon Suit emanates an aura. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes the benefits of the Gravity Suit are instead granted by the Gravity Boost accessory. Official data ''Super Metroid'' manual "This suit reduces the damage from enemy attacks to one fourth and allows you to move freely in water-filled areas." Official Metroid Prime website Weapon effect: N/A Weapon range: N/A Weapon potential: Non-lethal "Power Suit Upgrade The Gravity Suit upgrade allows for improved movement in liquid environments. The Gravity Suit does not protect its wearer from exposure to hazardous fluids. Importantly, visor modifications built into the Gravity Suit make it easy for Samus Aran to see underwater." ''Metroid Prime'' manual "The Gravity Suit upgrades Samus's suit even more. It negates the effects of water, allowing Samus to move and jump normally even while submerged." Inventory data ''Metroid Fusion'' manual "Further reduces damage from enemy attacks. Allows for normal movement in aquatic and other areas. Also protects Samus from lava." ''Zero Mission'' Samus Screen data "Reduces damage from foes. Enables free movement in water. Stops lava damage." ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "3. Gravity Feature: Negates the effects of liquids and extreme gravity and further reduces damage from enemy attacks." ''Metroid: Other M'' Samus Screen data .]] ''"Effects: Negates the effects of liquid and super gravity and further reduces enemy attack damage." ''Metroid: Other M'' Onscreen data GRAVITY FEATURE This further reduces damage from enemies and negates the effects of gravitational fields. ''Metroid: Other M'' Strategy Guide "Gravity Feature: The Gravity Feature upgrade is specifically designed to negate all abnormal gravitational effects. If you enter an area where the gravitational pull is stronger than normal, the Gravity Feature will normalize the effect, making it so you can function at full capacity, rather than be affected by the stronger gravitational pull. The same is true when you're in liquid. In liquid, you will experience a lighter gravitational pull, making you more "floaty." The Gravity Feature weighs you down to normal levels." Iwata Asks ''''Morisawa: For the most part, it was left to my responsibility, but there were points on which Sakamoto-san would definitely not budge. An example that made quite an impression on me was Samus's Power Suit, and the way it changes color as its various abilities are unlocked.'' ''Iwata: Ah yes, it changes.'' ''Morisawa: At first it's yellow, then the typical orange, then finally it becomes the Gravity Suit, so that Samus is purple. That is Nintendo's official specification, so naturally we started making the final Power Suit in purple. Towards the end of the game, however, there are some serious dramatic scenes. As Sakamoto-san was watching one of these cinematics, where Samus appeared in purple, he said "why is Samus wearing purple?"'' ''Iwata: He said that, even though it had been the specification from the very beginning! (laughs)'' ''Morisawa: Yes! (laughs) So I told him 'she's wearing the Gravity Suit, that's why she's purple'. His response, however, was 'but it looks strange to have this purple person popping up during such a serious conversation'. It would then become an exchange along the lines of me saying 'But this is the specification!' and him responding 'No, no, definitely strange'.'' ''Iwata: Ha ha! (laughs)'' .]] ''Morisawa: So we'd consult Kitaura-san as well, but he'd also say 'yes, purple really is strange'. All I could think was 'Huh?! So what should we do now?' These kinds of specifications had been there from the very beginning, from before my time, but they'd just say 'No, we definitely want Samus in orange here'. I just groaned and put my head in my hands.'' ''Iwata: It sounds like you had the ladder pulled out from under you. (laughs) So how did you resolve the situation?'' ''Morisawa: Basically, I brought out various color patterns, trying to push them back towards purple a little bit, but they couldn't agree to that, saying it was orange they wanted. In the end, therefore, we decided to indicate that the gravity features are attached to the suit by making the green lights on Samus's chest glow a purple-like pink when the gravity features are unlocked.'' ''Iwata: So in other words, the suit color stayed orange, but the color of the lights on her chest changed to a purplish pink?'' ''Morisawa: Yes. We explained this clearly in the manual, but as the person entrusted with the visual settings of Metroid: Other M, it just didn't sit right with me. Then later I remembered working on Metroid: Zero Mission for Game Boy Advance in the past. At that time one member of staff came to me and said 'the specifications for the previous game say this, but this time it's a little different, is it ok?' That time I was the one who'd gone against the specifications.'' Benefits chart The following chart details the benefits bestowed by the Gravity Suit in each game: *''Note that the Gravity Suit alone provides only 25% damage reduction, but when combined with the Varia Suit, the damage reduction is increased to 75%. Other numbers represent total reduction, as in other games, Samus cannot use the Gravity Suit without the Varia Suit.'' In other media In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Samus’s standard outfit is the Varia Suit, and an optional, purple-blue alternate color scheme that Samus can use resembles the Gravity Suit. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' .]] Trophy ''"A Power Suit that provides even more damage protection than the Varia Suit. This Gravity Suit also allows Samus to move without water resistance when underwater. In most games in the series, this suit also blocks lava damage and friction. In addition, it allows Samus to use item bonuses like the High Jump, Space Jump, and Speed Booster, even when underwater or in lava." *SNES Super Metroid *GCN Metroid Prime Sticker *'Gravity Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission Weapon Attack +11 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' trophy .]] ;Samus (Gravity Suit) :"Power Suits aren't known for being good in water, so if you're the aquatic type, what you need is a Gravity Suit. This stylish, glowing suit upgrade not only completely nullifies fluid resistance— making moving underwater a breeze—but also reduces damage and improves your underwater vision. What more could you ask for?"'' The PAL version of this description is slightly different: "Power Suits aren't known for being good in water, so if you're the aquatic type, what you need is a Gravity Suit. This stylish purple suit upgrade not only completely nullifies fluid resistance, making moving underwater a breeze, but also lets you see better underwater and even reduces damage. What more could you ask for?!" Appearances *''Super Metroid'' (SNES, 1994) *''Super Smash Bros.'' (N64, 1999) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (GCN, 2001) *''Metroid Fusion'' (GBA, 2002) *''Metroid Prime'' (GCN, 2002) *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (GBA, 2004) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Wii, 2008) *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' (Wii, Japan-only 2009) *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' (Wii, 2009) *''Metroid: Other M'' (Wii, 2010) :*''Nintendo Land'' (Wii U, 2012) Trivia '' featured Samus in purple armor.]] *Despite ending Metroid: Zero Mission and Metroid Prime with the Gravity Suit, Samus starts their sequels with the Varia Suit. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl's adventure mode, Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu encounter two purple clones of the Power Suit. Their purple color is similar to the Gravity Suit. *As it becomes further corrupted, the PED Suit and Hazard Shield begin to turn purple, resembling the Gravity Suit. *Space Pirates seem to have copied Gravity Suit technology, as scans in Metroid Prime claim that Aqua Pirates used Gravity Suit technology to survive underwater. Also, in Super Metroid, the Pink Space Pirates in the underwater region of Maridia may use this technology. *In Metroid Prime, what accents would be green with the Varia Suit (the circle on the back of Samus' hand, her visor, the lights on her legs, and the grooves of her shoulder pads) turn blue with the Gravity Suit, but in the other games they are green. In Other M, they are pink. **In the final cutscene of Prime, the Gravity Suit is shown with the green accents of the Varia suit, rather than the blue accents used throughout the game. It also has the Varia Suit's more pronounced pauldron indentations, and lacks the Gravity Suit's usual bright purple reflections. This is likely because Samus' helmetless model was based on the Varia Suit, and later retextured improperly in an attempt to make it match the Gravity Suit. *According to unused text in a beta build, the Gravity Suit in Prime ''was intended to protect against magma. It is unknown why this function was removed. https://tcrf.net/Proto:Metroid_Prime#Inventory_Screen *In ''Metroid: Other M, the Gravity Feature does not change the color of Samus' suit. Only when its gravity-altering powers are in effect, the suit gains a purple aura and turns her visor, chest plate, shoulder plate, Arm Cannon's green lining, and the hind knee joints lights pink. It negates the extreme gravity in certain areas of the Cryosphere near Sector Zero, but it does not protect Samus from magma damage. The Gravity Feature also protects Samus from air currents when an area of the ship is decompressing, seen in the Control Bridge when she fights Phantoon. It should be noted that the Gravity Feature's damage reduction will always take place, even if the aura is not active. :*The reason why the Gravity Suit coloration in Other M is different is because of Yoshio Sakamoto's creative preferences. When he saw purple-colored Suit in serious-toned cutscenes, namely, Dr. Madeline Bergman's explanation of the conspiracy, he found that the purple Suit's presence in a serious scene was silly and asked for the change. *The SA-X may have possessed the Gravity Feature from Other M, but it does not have the pink accents present in the decompressing Docking Bays when it and Samus fight the Omega Metroid. *In Metroid Prime, several Sequence Breaks can be performed to skip the Gravity Suit. The Gravity Suit can also be gained before the Varia Suit by passing through the Twin Fires Tunnel without the Spider Ball. If the Gravity Suit is skipped and Samus kills the Omega Pirate, the Phazon Suit acquisition cutscene will depict Samus wearing the Gravity Suit when it should be the Phazon Suit. When the cutscene is over, the color scheme will revert to Phazon. The same applies to acquiring the Gravity Suit before the Varia Suit: Samus will appear to gain the Varia Suit, but it then reverts to the Gravity Suit. :*Similarly, if the Gravity Suit is skipped in Super Metroid, she will still be wearing it in the ending. *In Metroid Prime, the Gravity Suit was modeled and skinned by Gene Kohler. *There is a machine at the bottom of Nightmare's Room that resembles the Gravity Suit powerup from Super Metroid. This fact may refer to the Suit being the reward for defeating Nightmare in Fusion, or a cross-reference to the creature's gravity manipulating powers. *Interestingly enough, Samus does not use the Gravity Suit to survive Bomad's gravity bomb in Samus and Joey, instead using her Morph Ball. Gallery ru:Гравикостюм Category:Suits Category:Chozo technology Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Chozodia Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Wrecked Ship Category:Sector Zero Category:Sector 5 Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Gene Kohler Category:Recurring Items Category:Unknown Items Category:Unused Items